


Finally Home

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Homesickness, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel goes back home to Russia after retiring from the Red Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Terminal by Echosmith and was inspired to write this. I've put the chorus that inspired me at the very end of the story. Feel free to check out the song too. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1e8Y_dooMR0

Pasha was getting ready to board the plane to head back to his family in Russia after many years away from them. Tears ran down his face as he remembered he was leaving the place he called home for so long, and all of his team mates.

Just remember, your daughter and wife is waiting for you back home....

He turned and boarded the plane, starting out the window as he took his seat. He was 12 hours from home. This was going to be a painful trip. He was normally a strong person, but today his emotions were torn from happiness and sadness. His wife knew he was coming home today, Vasi and Elizabeth didn't. They wanted to keep it a secret for them. He lay back in his seat and waited for the announcement.

"Passengers, please prepare for take off. Thank you for choosing United Airlines for your trip!"

Pasha closed his eyes and willed the tears not to come. He was unsuccessful as the plane took off.

12 hours away from your family...you'll be with them soon....

A few moments later he felt a tap on his shoulder. Opening his tear-filled eyes, he saw a young man in the seat next to him, clutching his passport tightly in his hands.

"Sir, I...I saw you crying and I just wanted to see if you were ok. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

Pasha wiped his eyes and smiled.

"I'm ok. Going to see family after years not see them. Tank you for caring. Where headed to?"

The younger man nodded and smiled back.

"Good to hear. I'm also headed to Russia for the military. I've been sent overseas for the fourth time this year. I miss my family too."

Pavel nodded back and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry to hear. Hope get back to family soon."

"Thank you. Also, I'm Louis. You are?"

He paused for a moment to look at his watch. Only 10 minutes had passed.

"I'm Pavel Datsyuk. Nice meet you, Louis."

Louis smiled recalling the time he brought his little girl to a game after she'd been diagnosed with leukaemia, and all she wanted was to meet Pavel. He made her wish come true.

"I remember you now, you granted my little girl's wish to meet you."

Pasha felt bad for not remembering them at first.

"That right. How is she?"

Louis's eyes filled with tears as he beamed.

"She's been cancer free for a year now."

Pavel reached over and hugged him.

"That great. Tank you for sharing. I wish you family well."

Louis thanked him and went back to his seat, happier than he'd ever felt before. Pavel lay back again and closed his eyes, beaming with joy and happiness. After a few minutes he fell asleep, riding the rest of the plane ride out in dreamland.

******************************

"Passengers' we have arrived at the Moscow airport. Please remain seated until we have landed."

Pasha opened his eyes, adjusting to the light again, before looking out the window. They were finally landed and everyone started unboarding the plane. Louis caught his eye and let him off before him with a smile. Pavel smiled back and waved before getting off. He walked down the line with the others until he saw his wife and daughter standing in the terminal waiting for him. He raced at them throwing his arms around his wife Maria and his daughters Elizabeth and Vasi. Vasi, his youngest daughter, screamed and jumped at him tackling his legs.

"PAPA YOU HOME!"

He picked her up and hugged her tight. Elizabeth hugged him again sobbing into his shirt.

"It been too long, Papa. Missed you."

Pasha let the tears go without hesitation this time as they all embraced once more.

"Missed you all too. Glad to be home now."

Maria gave him a long needed kiss.

"Let's go get your bags and then go home. It's been too long, Pasha."

Pavel carried his youngest as they all picked up his bags and got in their car, driving home to start his life in retirement. At home in Russia. With his family after so long.

 

"At a terminal  
We're all waiting at a terminal  
It's been so long since I’ve held you close  
So meet me here at a terminal  
At a terminal

Love is kind but it don't play by rules  
I'm waiting here cause I wanted to  
So meet me here at a terminal  
At a terminal, oh"


End file.
